


Baby...It’s Cold Outside

by MidnightJournalist



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: AUofanAU, Christmas, DOMESTICFLUFF, HourglassAU, Lingerie, M/M, Mpreg, Nobooty, PregnantSmut, SecretSanta2018, SonsOfWinterAndStars, SpoilersForFuture, originalcharacters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJournalist/pseuds/MidnightJournalist
Summary: For Vitaly and his family...Christmas is a clash of cultures, still, they know how to make it their own.





	Baby...It’s Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astersapphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astersapphire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sons of Winter and Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007780) by [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku). 



> Merry Christmas everyone! I participated in another secret Santa this year and this was the result. Based on Kashoku’s story, Sons of Winter and Stars...this takes place in the future with Vitaly and Nobuo expecting their second child. I struggled a little bit and this thing took on a life of it’s own...regardless, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> A special Merry Christmas to Astersapphire...as she was my SS...hope this is what you were looking for.

“Mama! You’re home.”

A flash of silver hair bounced in front of his eyes before his daughter barreled into him wrapping her arms around his legs as looking up at him with wide eyed excitement and wonder. She pressed a soft kiss to his swollen, pregnant belly. “Hi Yukiko! You have to help me show mama what papa and I did today.”

It warmed Vitaly just how excitable Aiko could be. She’d be a fantastic older sister when the new baby was born. Already Aiko loved her and in her own little way, schemed to drag Yukiko into her plans. He didn’t have the heart to tell her Yukiko wouldn’t be able to follow her around for a few years. Vitaly was helpless against her enthusiasm as he hadn’t even had a chance to remove his coat, gloves and scarf before she dragged him further into their home to their living room.

“Aiko, what is it?” He sputtered, as the moment caught up with him and he realized what Aiko had said against his belly when greeting them. He didn’t know if he should be afraid or not. As much as he loved his husband, sometimes Nobuo’s surprises weren’t always his favorite. “What did you and papa do today?”

Aiko said nothing, trying to drag him along until he was looking into the utter chaos that was his living room. Boxes were strewn about, various brand new packages of ornaments, lights, and the very large Christmas tree that sat in the corner perfectly covered in those decorations. Some of the ornaments were haphazardly thrown on, probably due to Aiko, but it was beautiful in Vitaly’s eyes. In front of it stood his husband and mate, carefully trying to untangle Mochi who was draped in lights and a bit of ribbon, probably courtesy of their daughter. At the sight of Vitaly, Mochi yipped pulling away from Nobuo to approach him, uncaring of the mess she found herself in. At the sight of Vitaly, the annoyed look he’d been given the fox turned into a fond smile.

“Hi babe….surprise.” He said with a fond smile.

“What?” Vitaly sputtered, unable to focus with so much going on around him. He looked from his little girl, to Mochi, and then back up to Nobuo.

“I was talking with mama Katsuki earlier. He scolded us for not having a tree up yet considering how important to Russian culture. Plus, he told me that when you were growing up you used to celebrate Christmas like he used to in the US on top of the Russian Christmas. I know it’s not the same as Japanese Christmas, but I thought you’d like it if we had a mix of cultures this year….and Aiko wanted a Christmas tree after I told her.” Nobuo paused. “Do you like it?”

His husband was well known for his grand gestures. Neither he or Vitaly were materialistic even with the money they received with the WAOR, but this was a thoughtful act and one that sent Vitaly’s emotions reeling a bit. His eyes filled up with tears and Nobuo waded through the sea of boxes and trash to wrap his arms comfortably around his mate.

“I love it.” Vitaly managed to get out, silently cursing his hormones causing him to be emotional. “It’s beautiful, though you made a bit of a mess…”

“Yeah…well we were hoping to be done by now, but then Mochi got tangled up in some stuff and Aiko was playing a bit.” Nobuo shrugged. “You were working hard on that request from your parents, so I know you’re tired. I can get this cleaned up and I have dinner in the oven. You can take your coat off and relax. I’ve got this.”

His made gave him a playful wink and helped take off the heavy winter coat and took his scarf and gloves too. He loved it when Nobuo doted on him and even though his mate could make some crazy decisions sometimes, Vitaly knew most of what he did came from his own feelings for his Omega.

Vitaly made it over to the couch, lounging on it while Nobuo finally caught Mochi and untangled the strings of lights and ribbon from around the fox. While it looked adorable, no doubt it could hurt the creature in the long run. Considering their family had become quite fond of the fox over the years, they didn’t want to see anything happen to her. Mochi was especially fond of Vitaly, no doubt because he’s the one who saved her when she broke into the bakery a few years back, eventually bringing her home. Once freed from the decorations, she trotted over to Vitaly, climbing next to him and curling up around the baby bump, eyes watching intelligently as Nobuo instructed their daughter in helping him to throw away some of the trash.

It was nice to come home to this. Even if it seemed a little chaotic, Vitaly never wanted it any other way. His husband and mate loved him, both being far from the typical Alpha/Omega molds, though it suited them both just fine. They had been blessed with a beautiful little girl and now another on the way…something they questioned would ever happen, but took every step to make sure their daughters were both happy and healthy. 

He rubbed a hand over his stomach feeling the fluttering and the kick of his second daughter moving. He’d been told to rest for the most part, his pregnancy a higher risk from beginning to end, but he tried not to think about it. Nobuo stepped up in more ways than one to make sure things got done around the house even thought the Alpha hated it and took care of both Vitaly and their daughter. 

Vitaly went to go check on his bakery at least once a week and had gone in today, not only to check on it, but also to finish off a few things he wanted to personally make for his papa’s birthday the next day. They’d be going back to Vitaly’s childhood home to have a small celebration with his family, something they looked forward to this year. He hadn’t been able to say no to his parents when they requested a few special treats. Besides Vitaly’s brother, mate, and their kids would be flying in sometime in the morning and staying the week…the two of them deciding to alternate between their families during the holidays, so to have Yulian home was a treat they wanted to celebrate as well.

The Omega started to doze, feeling tired from his brief time at the bakery. Eventually, he drifted off a bit deeper to the sound of his daughter’s laughter, his mate’s quiet directions, and the warmth of Mochi at his side. When he woke, the boxes and trash were gone and a blanket had been draped over him and Mochi, the foxes nose peaking out as she made soft sounds indicating she was asleep. The tree was lit with a warm glow while the rest of the house lights had dimmed. The only other light came from the warm fire in the hearth keeping the room warm from the chilly December weather outside. Vitaly could see that Nobuo had even brought out Aiko’s gifts, placing them under the tree for her to open in the morning. He hadn’t been asleep long, maybe an hour or so, but he felt a lot more rested than he had previously.

Carefully, he sat up, moving Mochi so she could sleep in the blanket, before getting off the couch and heading to the kitchen. Aiko sat at the table while Nobuo was putting their dinner on a plate. It was a simple pasta dish, not traditional to any of their cultures, but then again, Nobuo traveled a lot before settling down in St. Petersburg. He learned to cook and take care of himself for the most part, skills that he used to spoil Vitaly and Aiko rotten. No doubt they’d both love whatever he made.

Pressing a hand to his lips to keep his daughter quiet, he snuck up behind his mate, wrapping his arms around Nobuo’s waist…and while a little awkward with the bump between them. He managed to startle his husband a bit for once. “Smells good.”

“And here I’d thought I have to wake up my sleeping beauty with a kiss for dinner.” Nobuo said, setting the spoon he was serving with down, turning in Vitaly’s arms to press their lips together. Vitaly would never get tired of kissing his mate and the feeling sent heat pooling in his gut. His daughter’s soft protest of disgust at their display of affection snapped them back into reality and Vitaly cursed his hormones once again. Nobuo, always chipper, smirked before asking. “Rain check for later?”

Vitaly flushed and nodded, pulling away to go sit down next to his daughter and think about what later meant. He turned his undivided attention to his daughter who chatted away about everything she helped papa with that day. Not only had Nobuo taken it upon himself to set up the tree…he cleaned the house too. Vitaly hadn’t really paid that much attention, but looking around the common areas, the house did look cleaner than it had when he left that morning. Considering the Alpha hated manual labor, it was a feat that Vitaly was extremely grateful for.

The time with his family lifted his spirits. His husband made terrible jokes at the table, causing him to groan and Aiko to laugh. Nobuo pouted…wanting a kiss as payment for entertaining them. Vitaly pressed a quick, playful peck to his cheek before clearing away his own dishes. They had plans later…much later…best to keep the Alpha on edge until then since he had to wait too.

After dinner, Akko insisted they go out for a quick walk around their little neighborhood. Russian Christmas wasn’t until January 7th, but already little decorations were set up outside homes and it was just nice to walk around the neighborhood, Mochi leading the way on her leash and Aiko holding each of her parent’s hands, occasionally swinging between her parents and giggling with the thrill of it. It was getting later in the evening and no doubt they should get their little princess ready for bed…especially if she was expecting some early presents. American Santa Claus and Russian St. Nicolas were a little different…but both brought gifts to children and with the gifts they bought for her and the family would buy…she would be spoiled rotten.

Nobuo insisted that Vitaly go lay down and rest while he put Aiko down to sleep…that usually meant Vitaly had a half hour at least to get himself ready for bed and for a fun night with his husband. No matter how big he got, no matter how self conscious his weight gain made him…Nobuo made him feel special and desired. It made him want to do something special for his mate in return. As much as his Alpha did for him, he needed to do something to show his appreciation. 

Vitaly had talked to his brother, a little out of his own element when he explained what he wanted to do. Yulian shyly gave him a few good ideas, sent him links to a few websites. Eventually, Vitaly bought a little something on a whim…hiding it behind some of the clothes Nobuo complained that he wore. Vitaly really didn’t care about style…more comfort and simple things, but since meeting Nobuo his wardrobe had grown and allied with what Nobuo thought he’d look good in. Stepping into their private bathroom, he stepped into the shower, letting the water warm him up from the lingering chill of being outside. Absentmindedly he began to hum a Christmas tune that fit the occasion as he washed his hair.

Stepping out…he continued to hum as he carefully stepped into the black lace and silk panties. The top that went with it had thin straps to go over his shoulder…lace designs spread over the top to cover his puffy chest and nipples, though the bottom was sheer and had a slit up the center so not to constrict over the baby inside him. It wasn’t his style and he flushed at the sight of himself in the mirror. Grabbing his silk robe, he wrapped it around his body to cover the surprise so he could focus.

Slicking back his hair, he took a deep breath and stepped back into the bedroom, continuing to hum the same tune hoping to continue to distract himself. Settling himself on the bed… he propped himself up on the pillow reaching for the book he kept by his bedside. He tried to read, but after reading the same sentence over and over again, he gave up and putting it back on the table, only to fidget with the ties of his robe. His nerves returned with a vengeance the longer he had to wait.

The song that had been in his head continued to linger and he found humming it calmed him down a bit. It seemed so silly for him to be nervous, knowing Nobuo loved him regardless. He startled unaware of his mate in the doorway or the fact that he’d reached the end of the song…his mate singing the last line a little off key

“But baby…it’s cold outside.” The Alpha grinned a little sheepishly.

“That was so bad.” Vitaly told him bluntly, feeling his cheeks heat again.

“Says the person humming it. It was like you were asking me to sing along.” Nobuo winked, not letting Vitaly’s words get to him. They‘d been together for years and knew when to take each other seriously. Plus Nobuo knew better than Vitaly how to let small things roll off his back. “You look comfortable…is it time for me to unwrap my first present tonight?”

Vitaly nodded, unable to say a word. Nobuo approached with the confident swagger…one of the many things that Vitaly fell in love with from the start…untying the sash of his robe pausing as it came open to reveal the surprise beneath. The moment his mate saw…he inhaled sharply…dark eyes meeting blue.

“Fuck babe…you did this for me?”

Vitaly nodded, not sure how to take the Alpha’s reaction as Nobuo froze, eyes roaming over Vitaly’s body. He squirmed under that gaze which caused Nobuo to move in, pressing their lips together, quickly deepening the kiss as his fingers slid over the bump to skim just above the top of the panties. It made Vitaly shiver a bit.

“I love that you did this for me. And I know how much it took for you to do this for me…so I’m going to show you just how much I love my present…and before you second guess it…you’re very sexy, babe.”

Before Vitaly could respond, their lips were pressed together, Nobuo taking the opportunity to completely ravish him. He began to trail his lips down to tease over the bond mark he’d put there years before as he worked to take the robe off to get a better look at the top.

“What I am going to do to you tonight? I’ve got a lot of options coming to mind.”

“Are you going to continue to talk or…?” Vitaly started to say, but Nobuo’s laugh cut him off.

“No, I’m going to show you…right now.” Nobuo responded, tugging at the waistband of his panties, yanking them down, tossing them over his head before he pressed his mouth against Vitaly’s cunt.

The Omega moaned as Nobuo began to tease his slit with his tongue, flicking lightly over his clit and up his cocklet before feasting on the Omega in front of him. It felt so good and Vitaly moaned at each stroke of his mates tongue. His fingers found their way into Nobuo’s dark hair, fingernails scraping lightly over his scalp as he tried to encourage the Alpha to continue. Vitaly came increasingly fast, body squirting all over his mates face, not that it stopped the Alpha from continuing to tease him.

Vitaly whined, feeling a little sensitive, but also needy considering how horny pregnancy made him. At least his mate always knew just what to do to take care of him.

Nobuo didn’t tease him much longer, trailing his lips over the bump almost reverently before hovering over Vitaly.

“I want you to ride me tonight wearing that top. You’re beautiful and I want to see you take your pleasure.”

The thought made Vitaly shutter. He wanted that too, looking down at his mate as he took his pleasure. The thought had Vitaly use his strength to flip Nobuo onto his back, fingers going to the buttons of his jeans.

“Whoa, slow down, babe. Wanna make this last.”

Nobuo slid out from beneath his mate. Vitaly watched as he unbuttoned his pants. Nobuo teased a little, slowly pulling his shirt up to pull it over his head. The Omega groaned and Nobuo stop his teasing. His pants and underwear quickly joined his shirt, before he laid back on the bed. Vitaly moved desperate to have his mate inside of him.

He registered the warm hands steadying themselves on his hips as he took his mate’s length slowly inside him. It stretched him so good that his head fell back when he felt his mates hips flushed against his own. It’d been a while since they had a chance to do this and he wanted to take advantage of it.

“You feel so good…so tight around me.” His Alpha spoke in a low tone and the words only fueled the heat in his gut. The stretch felt so good and he desperately wanted to move, so he did.

Carefully, he rocked up and down slowly, savoring the feel of his mate inside of him and enjoying the slow burn as his arousal grew. Nobuo moaned beneath him, planting his feet on the bed and using the leverage to thrust up hard. Vitaly’s head fell back as he sank down just to have Nobuo meet him thrust for thrust.

“Nobuo,” he whined, needing a bit more. He felt a little dizzy as his mate flipped him on his back, picking up the pace. Little sounds escaped past his lips as the pleasant knot in his gut tightened bit by bit. Vitaly bit back a cry as he felt Nobuo’s knot start to swell inside of him.

“Please,” Vitaly begged, wanting to tip over that edge, wanting the knot. It’d been far, far too long.

“Cum for me, baby.” Nobuo encouraged, and it was what he needed tip him over that edge. He felt Nobuo spill inside him and Vitaly must have passed out for a moment because when he came back to himself, he was snuggled against his mate, both of him on their sides as Nobuo stroked his hair with one hand and his pregnant belly with the other. He was murmuring words of love, compliments, sweet little things to coax Vitaly back to awareness.

“Hi.” He managed to murmur before pulling Nobuo in for a soft kiss. He felt his mate respond in kind. Vitaly shivered, a little bit of a chill in the air now that they were done.

“Cold?” Nobuo asked as he pressed their foreheads together.

“A little…” He admitted, felling worn out.

“Well…it is cold outside, baby…that’s okay though. I’ll keep you warm even though we’re already home.” He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

Vitaly gave him a playful shove to his chest before teasing, “Wrong Christmas song.”

He cut off the laughter with another kiss, keeping his mate close. Eventually Nobuo got up to clean them both up and they climbed under the covers. As they held each other close. Hands down this was going to be his favorite Christmas to remember for years to come. Slowly as he slipped off to sleep, he heard his mate murmur in his ear.

“Merry Christmas, baby.”

And for Vitaly…it was…


End file.
